Forget my name
by Siriuslee
Summary: Someone’s commited suiside, and the whole school’s finding out. Dumbledore POV


Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or any characters from the books that may be mentioned in this story (they belong to Mrs. Rowling and who ever she gives the rights to, yadda yadda yadda) I also do not own the song "forget my name" that would belong to New Found Glory don't not read the fic just because it's a song fic give it a chance. Dumbledore POV  
  
Forget My Name  
  
Enter: the Great hall there is a very somber atmosphere as Dumbledore stands at the head table speaking to the student body.  
  
"He was tired of living in other peoples shadow he didn't like living that way. Every day going unnoticed. He wasn't special, not really unique. Sure he had friends but didn't everybody? The friends he had. well could he even call them friends he was never included in any thing they did but yes they were still his friends. But that wasn't enough."  
  
tell all my friends I'm dead  
  
I'm leaving you, this time its for good  
  
tell all my friends that I'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name  
  
"the more he thought about it the more he realized how irrelevant his life was, what's the point, he didn't have any thing have any family left any more. Ever since he lost the last person he could call family he didn't know what to think he had been thinking what most would consider an unhealthy amount about death. And if he didn't really know himself he didn't have a purpose he'd figured what's the point."  
  
can you tell that I'm losing myself  
  
I think I'm trying too hard to  
  
let it show  
  
to let you know  
  
to trace your footsteps back to me  
  
"Never really involved he wasn't a big part in the game of life, always waiting his turn letting people pass him by never wanting to be in the spotlight, almost afraid of being important he never wanted to let any one down. There was never any thing to tie him down, but no one knew how he felt."  
  
cus I've been gone for a long time waiting on the sidelines  
  
hoping for a chance to play  
  
well I thought I would never leave anything behind  
  
I also never thought I'd say  
  
"He'd passed by unnoticed, unmissed at the Quiditch games. But he always came back to cheer on his house at the next game. Some of you probably don't even know who he is, the name of the boy I'm speaking about.."  
  
tell all my friends I'm dead  
  
I'm leaving you, this time its for good  
  
tell all my friends that I'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name  
  
"He didn't know himself, maybe he had not had enough time on the road of life to find himself. Maybe he just needed some help, a friend to help him through hard times? Did you even know he had hard times? He never got attached, never wanting to let any one down, he never tried."  
  
can you tell  
  
that I don't know myself  
  
I need someone to remind me  
  
to let it go  
  
please let me know  
  
to trace your footsteps back to me  
  
"no, he never was involved never did he ever become a prefect nor did he cause trouble. He was a kind hearted boy and I know he will be sorely missed by the select few who knew the boy I am speaking about."  
  
cus I've been gone for a long time waiting on the sidelines  
  
hoping for a chance to play  
  
well I thought I would never leave anything behind  
  
I also never thought I'd say  
  
"Today November the 23, 1997 Neville Longbottom, committed suicide." There were precious few reactions. There were gasps from the Gryffindor table but only girls, and it seamed to be coming solely from Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley .Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley both had looks of disbelief on their faces but other than that..I shook my head hopelessly.  
  
"How do you know all I've said is true? a note was found clutched in his hand, and I do not believe it would be disrespectful to him to read it to you all now. As it was addressed to, you."  
  
(whispers buzzed through the Great Hall)  
  
I raised my hand for silence and received it. Pulling the blood stained peace of parchment out from my robes I had to steady my self before I read.  
  
"tell all my friends I'm dead I'm leaving you, this time its for good  
  
tell all my friends that I'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name  
  
and if I had the chance  
  
to do it all again  
  
I wouldn't expect anything less  
  
and if I had the chance  
  
to do it all again  
  
I wouldn't expect  
  
I wouldn't expect anything less  
  
tell all my friends I'm dead  
  
I'm leaving you, this time its for good  
  
tell all my friends that I'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name  
  
forget my name.  
  
Neville Christopher Longbottom"  
  
I gazed over my half moon glasses at the sea of students. "I hope that none off you will ever forget, do not!" I said in a firmer voice than I meant too "do not, Forget Neville Longbottom."  
  
A/N: could you guess who it was before it said, who did you think had died? Every time I heard the song I thought of this or a scenario like it but I always pictured Neville. I am writing this at 12:39AM and am very tired so pleas tell me if you think this has affected my writing, I will fix it. Pleas review Sirius L 


End file.
